


Day 10: The Daily Life of a Medium

by JudeMathis



Series: 12 Days of VLD Whumpmas [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Day 10, Ghosts, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt Keith (Voltron), M/M, Medium - Freeform, Paranormal, VLD Whumpmas 2017, Whump, caretaker shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 11:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13247022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeMathis/pseuds/JudeMathis
Summary: Day Ten: Headache/MigraineParanormal verse - Keith dealing with his struggles of being an medium. Sheith





	Day 10: The Daily Life of a Medium

**Keith’s pov**

My head was resting against the seat while the car was pulling up to the next location that we were going to investigate. The owner had contacted Coran about what was going on at the hotel which was why we were here to investigate it. There was much that needed to be investigated because of all the activity that was happening inside the business being voices, apparitions, items being moved, and unexplained noises. The team had decided that it was best to check the place out to see what was causing the activity and see if there was a way to get it to calm down or possibly help the spirits move on. Once the car was parked, everyone climbed out of the car as the owner named Mr. Evans came out to greet us since he was the one who called us about the activity. The air was a bit chilly which was normally since it was in the middle of December, but he wanted to find out if it would be safe for his future guests because of how much the activity has picked up. It probably was going to be a long few days to investigate the entire place because of how large it was and depending on how many hotspots existed. We were going to go on a tour of the place first before setting up the equipment that would be used to catch any evidence of whatever was causing the hauntings in this place. Mr. Evans moved to show us around pointing out the hotspots in the hotel that always seemed to be filled with activity throughout the day, but got more active during the night. I made sure to avoid from touching anything at the moment since that could trigger me being able to find out information about this place, but that would have to wait until later once we actually started to investigate this place. I didn’t want to have a headache or nausea before the investigation was going to start, I would be stuck in bed for a bit until I was feeling better because of how bad they can get sometimes. It was a blessing in disguise sometimes though since Shiro was there to help me until I was feeling better, he makes sure that I don’t get sick and can rest properly unless I end up being sick for the rest of the night which has happened before. It was my daily struggle of being a medium though and something that I would have to deal with for the rest of my life. 

The tour soon came to an end before we started to set up for the investigation over the next few days as base was being set up by Coran and Allura. I got to one of the rooms moving to set up one of the cameras that would be used to catch any activity that was going to happen in this room since it was one of the hotspots that the owner had pointed out during the tour. I got the camera onto the stand before making sure that it was plugged in and in the right position to catch anything that would happen. It was pretty quiet right now, but that really doesn’t mean anything since a spirit could actually be watching us even if we couldn’t see them at the moment. Spirits could be tricky things sometimes especially if they wanted to avoid from being seen by anyone or caught by the cameras, I just hope that they will be willing to interact since I know that some spirits will either shy away or show aggression depending on what spirit is trying to communicate with the living. There were a few more rooms that needed to have cameras set up in them as I was about to go grab ahold of another one before a random sound stopped me in my tracks. I knew that it had to be from one of the spirits that was haunting this house, I didn’t know if it would be best to interact with it or ignore it for now especially since there wasn’t anyone nearby at the moment. A small sigh escaped my lips before deciding if I could go find out where the noise came from since there was a chance that it was in one of the rooms that didn’t have a camera yet. I looked around in each room to see if there was anything out of place, but everything looked normal and it was hard to tell if there any objects had been moved. I was about to leave the last room to go get another camera before there was a sudden rush of cold air that came out of nowhere that wasn’t like the air conditioner being turned on since it was in the middle of December. 

I glanced around the room before feeling the familiar throbbing in my head as I had to balance myself by resting my hand against the wall because of how bad the headache suddenly was. There was also a wave of nausea that washed over me because of the emotions that I was picking up on from the spirit which obviously didn’t want to leave even when I tried to get it to go away. I slid down the wall, holding my head and stomach since it was impossible to ignore the headache and nausea that was affecting me pretty badly. I just hoped that someone would be able to come find me and get me out of this room, mostly Shiro though since he knew how to help me when I was like this. 

**Shiro’s pov**

I was finishing setting up with the rest of the team since there were a lot of areas that we needed to cover in this hotel. Keith had gone to put a few cameras up on the second floor as I had gone to take care of a few in the cafeteria because of the activity that had been pointed out to us there. Once I finished with the cafeteria, I made my way back to base to see how the rest of the setup was going because of how much work needed to be done before we start the investigation once the sun went down. Glancing around the base, a small frown graced my lips for a moment 

“Has anyone seen Keith?”   

Pidge was sitting at the monitor since it was normal for her to help when we were setting up the cameras 

“He has set up one of the cameras up on the second floor, but nothing else yet. It wouldn’t of taken too long to get them set up though.” 

I nodded deciding that it was best to go check on him 

“I’ll go see what’s taking him so long, let’s hope that he hasn’t found another ghost to talk to.” 

I was joking, but we all knew what could happen if a spirit tried to interact with Keith since the headaches and nausea were nothing to joke about. I knew how bad they could be for him as the last one caused him to cry pretty badly because of the terrible headache that he got from the emotions he was picking up on. I would be there to help him though since I hated leaving Keith alone when he was like that as he clung to me because of how bad he felt. 

It didn’t take me long to reach the second floor as I started to walk through the hallway checking the rooms for Keith 

“Keith? Babe, where are you?” 

The hallway was quiet until I heard a noise come from one of the rooms from the end of the hallway. I made my way toward the end of the hall before finding Keith in the last room who was curled up into a ball holding his head in pain. Kneeling down by him, I moved to rest him against my chest while resting my hand against the side of his cheek 

“Keith? Keith, can you hear me?”

Blue-Gray eyes opened before glancing up at me that were filled with pain, he gave a small nod and mumbled a bit 

“My head hurts...” 

The look that he gave me told me everything since it was one that I had seen many times already, a spirit obviously tried to interact with him which was causing the sudden headache. I placed a gentle kiss against the top of his head for a moment 

“Okay, let’s get you out of here and somewhere quiet to rest. I’ll take care of you, you just rest.” 

Keith nodded resting his head against my chest before I moved to pick him up and carry him out of the room. I knew that he would need to rest for a bit until the headache was gone. Hopefully, he would be feeling better after a few hours depending on if he would be able to get any sleep in one of the hotel rooms that had been given to us. I wanted to get him into a room first though before I would go tell the others what had happened, Keith had hidden his face into my neck as he clung to me trying to ignore the headache the best that he could. I couldn’t blame him though since it was obvious that he was in a lot of pain at the moment because of the state that I found him in. I helped him get settled into bed before going to call Lance to let everyone know what was going on and that I would be watching over Keith until he was feeling better, I just hope that this headache won’t last for the rest of the night and that he can get some sleep. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Keith was settled against my chest as he had finally had fallen asleep once the tylenol started to kick in since it did help relieve the pain. I placed the blanket over us while the TV was quietly in the background, I was glad that Keith was finally getting some rest though. It was something that he needed though because of the events that caused his headache earlier, my arm rested around his waist though since it was normal for me to hold him close. I glanced down at him, brushing his hair out of his face for a moment before placing a gentle kiss on his forehead as Keith snuggled into my chest once more. That was when a knock was heard on the door before it opened with Lance peeking in his head 

“Hey Shiro, how is he doing?” 

I placed my finger against my lips for Lance to keep his voice down since Keith was sleeping 

“The medicine finally kicked in so he’s able to sleep now. He’s doing better though, I’m not sure if he will be up to investigating for tonight.” 

Lance nodded while Keith was buried underneath the blanket and resting against my chest, it probably was going to be long night or a tough few days for him. I would do what I can to help him though and make sure that he feels better as Keith might possibly be resting in bed for a few days. I ran my fingers through his hair once more though since it was the one thing that always relaxed him the most when he was suffering from his abilities as a medium like this 

“It’s okay, Keith. Just get some good rest for as long as you need.” 


End file.
